A Love First Spoken
by NekoKogeki
Summary: Alice has left Underland to continue with her fathers work leaving Hatter heartbroken when she does come back Alice faces personal demons and real ones to as she trys to find her self in a mad mad world and a vist from the evil stanye LemonsInlateChapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Alice in wonderland story so please be kind.**

-Alice-

"You could stay"

Hatter's soft voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked into his eyes, they where still her favourite shade of green but it was flecked with a deep blue colour that I had never seen before, I sighed.

"I must go; there are things I have to do…things I must answer"

I stoped there, to choked up to speak any more. Hatter's eyes became bluer the longer I looked into them.

"But if you go…you will forget…forget about me" He said sadly.

It broke my heart to see him like this, I stepped forward and wrapped my arm's as best as I could around him. Since I was encased in armour it was proving slightly difficult.

I buried my head in to the crook of his neck and listened to the sound of his heart beat, I stood there for a second before I let go.

"I promise" I said to him looking him dead in the face, my voice strong and confidante.

"I promise you that I will never EVER forget you Hatter" He smiled slightly.

"And I all so promise you this… I will come back and when I do it will be permanent" The more I thought about it the more it strengthened the desire to return. I knew that overland was not my home, it never was ever since I was six years old.

Who would want to live in a place where there are rules for everything, never letting you do what you want, to living in a world where you can do what ever you want and have the most amazing friends that don't think you are half-mad and they where just a rabbit hole away.

'And now here is the part that you hate" I thought to my self sadly.

I gave everything a sweeping look, the last thing I saw was Hatter before I downed the Jabberwocky blood in one mouth full. It tasted foul but I swallowed it quickly. In the same instant every thing became blurry. I looked at Hatter again I smiled briefly before everything went black

-Hatter-

The second the Jabberwocky blood touched her lips my heart gave a great big wrench. She went blurry a split second after she swallowed, and I saw her smile a little before she disappeared completely.

My heart started to hurt; shaking slightly I lightly put my bandaged hand over where my heart was.

There was no doubt in my mind that Alice would not return to us, she had promised and you don't break an Alice promise, not even Alice!

The White Queen, just being recently crowned she stared to give orders for the clean up. When she had finished I had not ever moved a muscle, came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She will be back" she said, her voice light and airy, but it had a sadness in it that meant that she two would miss here deeply. I closed my eyes for a second, knowing that she could practically see the sadness that radiated from me. I thought of Alice and what she would say if she saw me like this.

'Probably asking where HER Hatter was' My mind said to me, but the memories of Alice where to painful even to think about.

And as I thought of Alice, my heart got heavier and started to hurt a lot more…like it was breaking…but that was impossible…

Then I understood. My heart was not breaking, I was to far gone for that was my diagnosis, my heart was not breaking…I was Heartbroken.

"O. God. Alice" Were my last words before I crumbled in to a heap and started to sob furiously.

The White Queen sat down next to me; she looked like she had stretched to her limit before she two broke down into sobs.

-Mally-

As I saw The White Queen sit next to hatter, I felt chess appear next to me

"Hello Chess" I said, I gazed at hatter.

"Hello Mally" We didn't speak after that.

'You better get back here soon Alice' I thought sadly 'Or Underland will never be the same again'

**Just so you guys know this is NOT, I repeat NOT a one shot. Please leave a comment or if you have some advice it would be greatly appreciated.**

**-TheLiteratureFreak **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed my story and that have put it on there favourites. You Rock!!!**

-Alice-

It has now been a year since I left Underland, and many things have happened since I came back but the one thing I was certain of was that I never forgot.

It seems strange to me now that I could ever for get the place that had changed me so much, or should I say some one. After I came back I was sad and I didn't know why but, thinking about it now I know that I missed him, and I did who could forget the expressive eyes, the mad personality, the obsession with tea and hats, his gap toothed smile…it all seems to be so trivial to come back to a place where everything is expected of you and the world was not as bright as _vibrant _as I could remember, like the world had lost all of it's colour. From a place that was half-mad, but you had the _freedom_ to do any thing and everything. Yes everything had changed and some not for the good.

I sat in an uncomfortable chair in a stuffy room that was filled with the sight and smell of tobacco smoke. I coughed lightly into a small handkerchief that was hidden from view by my hand as a small business man started to give a presentation on the sales that the company had received from China.

It had been a very successful year, and we made many profits with China. Yes it had been a very successful year all thought not at first it wasn't, I had a lot of trouble convincing people on the company that a _lady_ should even be on the company even with Lord Ascots help but little by little they accepted but the most difficult person that I had to convince would have had to have been Margret but by the end of it, we both had come to an understanding of each other and it meant more to me then any thing on THIS earth.

_It was a day after the disastrous engagement party that Margret stormed up the stairs as lady like as possible in to my room. I was laying on my bed a reading book on my stomach lost in my thoughts about Underland when she opened the door a little bit too loudly._

"_Alice, what in heavens name is going on up there in your head, refusing marriage to a LORD and then going of with his FATHER to discuss business with him, really Alice what has gotten into your head." Her face was turning redder and redder and as she finished nearly gasping for breath because of the corset she was wearing._

"_Margret, dear sister you can not expect me to just settle down and have a family right now, I want to have an adventure and I want to fall in LOVE then I will think about marriage but I can not just sit by with father's company to just to nothing, I want to expand it, I want…" but I never finished the sentence because I knew that there was a promise that I had made and one that I had to keep._

"_What, Alice" she seemed to have calmed down some what, but she still had that burn in her eyes. Then I understood something, Margret in some way wanted to join me. Not completely like I had done but in some small way, that would show her that she could do something that society had deemed inappropriate for a woman to do._

_She had deflated down in her temper and she seemed to slump where she was standing, as best as she could because of the damn corset she wore. Seriously it was like being told it was fashionable to wear a_ _codfish. I set the book down and slide of the side of the bed. I walked up to her and put both of my hands to rest on her upper arms and said_

"_Margret, I love you very much but this IS my life, and I want to achieve as many things as possible that a person can…or at least before breakfast" she smiled warmly. But there was an underline of sadness and uncertainty. _

"_That is just the right thing father would say but Alice, What if you don't come back" a tear slide down her red cheek, I pulled her in to a tight hug and whispered in to her ear._

"_I will come back, and if I tell you that I have to go down a rabbit whole it means that I am going somewhere, where I am happy and if I don't get the chance can you tell mother that I love her so much…promise Margret, please promise me that you will do that for me" she nodded and buried her head in to the crook in my neck._

The meeting went on and on until it was very late and we all wanted to go home. But the last thing that one of the benefactors of the company said startled me some much what I almost yelled out at him

"I propose another year long trip to China, Business is booming over there and I was thinking that it was a good idea if we expanded more in into northern China, Miss Kingsleigh I trust that you are up for another voyage"

"I would have to think about it over night Mr. Stain, for I have been away from my family so long that I would pray you leave me a little time to discuss it with them first"

"Of course Miss Kingsleigh, take all the time you need"

"Well then" Lord Ascot said "I think that this meeting is adjourned" there was a groan of chairs as people go up and started to gather there things. I was the first person out of the room.

-Hatter-

Everything was so dull now that Alice had returned to Upperland. Alice. She promised she would be back, but it has been 3 YEARS! She will come back you know she promised.

I sat in my favourite chair at the head of three small tables filled with broken plates and mouldy food. I had my fingers crisscrossed on my chest and my chin just resting down. She will come back, I know it.

"Hatter" Mally said in her squeaky voice.

"Yes, Mally" came my sombre reply. Having fun was no fun anymore.

"Hatter, you need to get over the fact that Alice is not coming back" suddenly I felt furious, I stood up from the table the chair nearly toppling over at the force of it.

"Back…BACK…of course she is coming back…she…she promised" and as quickly as it had come it left. I slumped back in to the chair and I felt a wetness come from my eyes. I was crying. Mally seeing that there was nothing to console me, went silent

'Alice…please, please come back' I thought as another tea party went on without me. 'You promised'

**Here is another chapter; I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, some of it anyway. Please review comments are wanted even if it is an idea.**

**-TheLteratureFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3!**** This one is my longest one yet. Yay! **

-Alice-

Over the next three days I had many internal battles with my self about going on the trip. I was walking around the garden, admiring the flowers and the sun shining down on the grass, with my thoughts where arguing with me again.

'You need to go back to Underland' it said to me for the fifth time

'But I can't, not until I have finished everything I have set out to do'

'But' it argued back 'You have already done that' I stopped dead in my tracks.

'What, what do you mean' I was puzzled, how could I?

'What I mean is' my mind said in an exasperated voice 'that everyone is HAPPY, our father's company is thriving, mother is happy, Margaret has Tommy and Isabelle…it's just you that isn't'

'But I AM happy, there is that second trip coming up that I have to go on. And no body would like it if I suddenly went off, even Lord Ascot.'

'Well then retire, make Lord Ascot owner of the company, talk two Margaret and then go back down the rabbit whole…remember, you promised Hatter' I felt sadness radiate through out my entire being

'Yes, I did didn't I' even my voice held sadness in it.

'So what are you waiting for?' it argued back

"Nothing" I said out loud.

I ran inside the house and raced in to my room; I dropped to my knees and reached for a small bag that lay underneath the bed. I quickly stuffed the bag with a few dresses and undergarments. While I was looking in the closet I saw a package wrapped in brown paper, I quickly stuffed that into the bag as I remembered with somewhat of a smile what was inside.

"Alice" My mother called from down the stairs.

"Yes mother" I called back

"Margaret is here with Tommy and Isabelle, come down stair and talk with her"

I almost cried with relief, I could still talk with her without sending a letter. I finished packing the bag and left it out in front of the door to the bedroom, smoothed the dress I was wearing out and went down stairs.

The scene that greeted me was warm Margaret was sitting in a chair with the Tommy in her arms and mother holding Isabelle, Tommy and Isabelle are fraternal twins and they are one year old, Tommy is the oldest by five minutes.

Margaret was gently cooing Tommy to feed while Emma the maid went about setting up tea for everyone, mother gave me Isabelle before she gathered her coat and gloves.

"I will be back in two hours, I have to go into town to bye some clothing for everyone, there all starting to get a bit ratty" and with that she swept out of the room

"Come on Alice, come and sit down with me. We haven't talked in a while" I sat down on a wooden chair right next to her, I gently held Isabelle to my chest.

She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, wrapped in a pink blanket and sleeping soundly like nothing in the world could touch her.

"She is barely crawling, Tommy has all ready been crawling around the house looking for adventure, like some one I know" Margaret said with a cheeky smile. I smiled to, it almost touched my eyes. But Margaret didn't seem to notice because Tommy was starting to fuss, in her arms.

"Shhhh. Shhhh" she cooed as she gently patted him on the back. Margaret was born a mother. And when I voiced that she laughed.

"You will to my dear sister, we where born into a family of raising babies"

"But what if I am not good enough"

"Alice, my dear sister, of course you will. It is a little difficult at first but then is gets easier and easier until you're a natural" I pursed my lips, I didn't believe her.

Only then did I truly know that I would never see her again. I felt like I would stagger under the weight of that feeling if it had not been for the chair.

"Emma, could you please take the twins for a little while, I would like to talk to my sister please" I said to her. She nodded her head, and asked silently if she could have them. I handed Isabelle over to her and Margaret did so reluctantly with Tommy as well. She fixed up her dress.

When Emma left the room Margaret turned to me. I stayed silent for a few minute then I said

"I am not going on another trip" she looked at me. I had told her straight after the meeting I had with the board about the plans for a new trip to China.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

We both got up at the same time and I reached out and grabbed on to her tightly and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Whishing that she could feel the things I was trying so heard to tell her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I whispered into her ear.

"I'm going down the rabbit hole" I felt a tear slide soundlessly down my cheek.

-Hatter-

It has almost been like a dream, like _Alice_ never even existed. But she did there is proof the red queen is not in power, Mirana the white queen is the dreaded Jabberwocky is now dead and buried and everyone is as happy as ever…except me.

Nothing has been the same since she left; the endless tea party is no fun any more, March Hare is as insane as ever and Mally has been of to practice fighting every day with her hat pin. While I just sit ant the high table waiting for her to come back.

The March Hare was singing one day when I snapped

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder where your at" he sang in an off tune. Some how it mad me angry, it made me _furious_.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I finally yelled after him repeating that one line for the nineteenth time. He was so startled by the out burst that he stopped singing.

"what's the matter with you hatter. _You're_ no _fun _any more" and if there is one thing I _can't stand_ is people, especially my friends that I am not fun any more.

"_Never_" I said in a very dangerous tone "_call me no fun_"

I leaped up from my chair and with the March Hare having the same sense of danger of a rabbit he to jumped up from his chair and ran with all the power in his spindly legs could carry him in the opposite direction of me.

I slumped back into my chair extremely drained

I looked up at the sky and shouted

"YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK" I wrapped my arms around my waist and started to rock gently backwards and forwards. What I didn't see how ever was the March Hare and Mally hiding behind the bushes and seeing me finally have a break down.

They bowed there heads in silence for the loss of the Mad Hatter's Muchness.

**Well her it is chapter 3, I could not update on Friday or the weekend so here is this chapter plus the next one, I hope that everyone who reads this story and likes it , please leave a comment or some advice that would be helpful****.**

**-TheLiteratureFreak **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is CHAPTER 4!**

"_I'm going down the rabbit hole"_

Upon hearing this Margaret burst into tears, what I said that day must have really affected her because she sobbed endlessly into my shoulder and by the end of it most of my shoulder was wet with salty tears. Face red from crying she said in a small voice

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, if I want to be _truly _happy I have to go" she nodded

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes" she nodded again but she looked at the floor

I smiled.

"Just remember" I said as I lifted her chin up with my finger " I love you so much, you're the best sister any one could have, and can you please tell mother that I love her and Tommy and Isabelle" she nodded

"Don't worry, I will be fine"

"When will you leave?"

"Before mother comes back" she leaned in and hugged me again

"Father would be so proud of you Alice, just as I am"

I felt tears pore down my face. Finally after a few minutes in silence we let go of each other

"Before I go, I have to write a letter to Lord Ascot explaining everything"

"Of course" she replied "I'll get you something to write on" she quickly hurried up the stairs, I sighed lightly the followed her path up the stairs also to grab my bag.

When I came down stairs Margaret was all ready there with the paper, quill and a small bottle of ink. She handed them to me wordlessly and I started to write to Lord Ascot

"_Dear Lord Ascot,_

_I am regret to in form you that I am leaving the company, there is something I must do because I promised them that I would, please continue the company for me and my father, it would honor him memory and mine, I can not tell you where I am going, but I can assure you that I am going to be happy, say good by to Hamish for me I know I hurt him when I said no, but I meant it he would be better of with someone else. You have been like a second father to me and I will cherish all the memories and things you have said to me for the rest of my life._

_For always and forever,_

_Alice"_

I finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope. I wrote the address on the front and said to Margaret

"When I leave can you please give this to the postman" I stood up she nodded, her voice seemed to have failed her. I reached out a clutched at her hand, squeezing tightly before I went out down the hallway. Just as I pulled the front door open I heard Margaret call

"WAIT" in her hand she held a medium sized black book, she handed it to me

"It's our photo album; it should have everyone's picture in it. Even…even the twins"

"Thank you" tears started to drip down her face

"Don't worry Margaret, it's just the next great adventure" was the last thing I said before I closed the door shut behind me. I put the photo album in the bag and I walked down on the path that lead to the rabbit hole and more importantly…Underland.

-Hatter-

Something was different today, I don't know whether it was that there was new tea on the table that I won't drink or the fact that the sun is out to day. But some thing _did_ feel different. I felt more alive, well…more alive then in years.

'That only means one thing' my mind said to me 'Alice is coming back'

**Here is today's chapter plus it is a bonus because I did not update on Friday, I hope everyone had a good weekend as always comments and advice is appreciated.**** Sorry it was short and a bit of a cliffy.**

**-TheLiteratureFreak **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Alice-

It didn't take me long to reach the Ascot manor, I creped into the garden whishing that I didn't get caught, luckily no one did and soon I reached the large twisted tree where at the base lay the rabbit hole to Underland.

I made sure that my bag was secure and then I jumped feet first down the hole. It was like all the other times I had been falling down only this time it was not as rough and instead of screaming I was laughing with joy.

"I'M BACK!" I yelled "WOHOOOOOO"

A few seconds later, I fell through the ceiling, then the world righted it's self and I tumbled to the floor. Slightly sore I got to my feet. I was almost running when I reached the room with many doors. I smiled to my self as I saw the glass table.

I reached out a hand and grabbed both the key and the bottle.

"On second thought" I said, I grabbed the cake as well and put it into my pocket.

I swallowed one mouth full of the drink and felt my body shrink smaller and smaller, then I was small enough to walk through the door

"Crap I forgot about that"

I hastily tiled the under garments up that resembled dress and at least it covered every thing, I unlocked he smallest door but before I walked through I grabbed the bag from underneath the pile of fabric, and walked through. The scene that greeted me was breathtaking, everything was so much brighter then anything I had ever seen in my entire life. I took the cake out of my pocket and took just the right amount of it and swallowed. After I grew back to the right size and fixed up my dress I set off to find everyone.

I soon found my self lost.

'I wonder where everyone is'

"CHESS" I yelled.

On a tree branch above me appeared chess.

"Why" he said with his signature grin "It's _thee _Alice"

I grinned.

"Hello Chess, where is everyone"

"There up at the castle" he drawled. "Except for Tarrant, he is still at the tea party at Thackeray's house"

"Can you please help me find him?"

"Sure, follow me"

I followed his disappearing form, through the mushroom forest until I can to a clearing, in the clearing further up ahead was what looked like a broken windmill, but it had ears. And out the front was three tables all lined up in a row, with even more broken china and moldy food then when I was here a year ago. I could see a tall figure sitting with his head bowed over his crisscrossed thumbs and an old top hat perfectly settled on the top of his head. It was the exact same position he was in the last time.

"I'll leave you two alone" then he disappeared.

I walked slowly up to the tables, I stood in fount of the end one, I had now idea what to say, but I didn't need to because he spoke first

"I told everyone not to come here" he said in a clear but dangerous tone. I half smirked at the tone; clearly he had not seen me.

"Sorry, but it seems I didn't get the message" just as clear as him.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice, a breath taking smile came onto his face

"_Alice_"

"The one and only, Hatter" I dropped my bag to the floor

Hatter leaped up from the table, and almost sprinted to where I was standing, we crashed into each other sending us both tumbling to the ground

"Oh, My, Goodness"

He helped me up. When I was firmly back on my feet, I tightly wrapped my arms around him in a death hug; he did the same to me but a little gently. When he let go he went in to a frenzy of blurred speech.

"Oh, it is so great to see you Alice; everyone did not think that you would return except for the white queen, Absalom and me, your very late you know, naughty and look you're the right sized Alice, I knew you would be you know and-"

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh so heard my stomach started to hurt. Hatter got a hurt look on his face. I sobered up enough to say

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you talk like that?"

I smiled and pulled him into another hug. He rested his chin on the crown of my head.

"It is so good to see you Alice" I smiled into his chest

"It's good to be back"

"Come on, lets have some tea and you can tell me all of your adventures"

I laughed as we sat down to have some tea and a chat.

-Hatter-

Yes, some thing was definitely going to happen to day. I sat at the table at Thackeray's house because we all ways had the tea party here. I sat in my favorite chair and waited.

Some time later, I heard the light buzzing of speech further down the clearing. Then it stopped and I could feel someone walking up to the table.

I felt angry, I told everyone NOT to come here.

"I told everyone not to come here" I said, my tone of voce held a dangerous feel to it.

There was a slight pause then the person spoke.

"Sorry, but it seems I didn't get the message"

My head shot up.

"_Alice_"

"The one and only, Hatter" she let he bag she was holding drop to the ground.

And there stood Alice, standing there in all her Alice glory. The next thing I did my brain did not seem to be able to comprehend, there was a rush of air and then I was tumbling to the ground with Alice underneath me, I quickly rolled over.

"Oh, My, Goodness" I exclaimed.

I helped Alice to her feet, when she was I pulled her into a tight hug. Hugging Alice was the best thing in the world. When we both let go of each other, I tried to talk but everything came out in a rush.

"Oh, it is so great to see you Alice; everyone did not think that you would return except for the white queen, Absalom and me, your very late you know, naughty and look you're the right sized Alice, I knew you would be you know and-"

In the middle of my speech Alice started to laugh, it was a loud laugh, one that made your stomach hurt.

'Why is she laughing' I thought a hurt look came onto my face, she quickly sobered up and said with mirth on her lips.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you talk like that?"

She smiled and pulled me in for another hug. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"It is so good to see you Alice" I could feel her smile into my chest,

I could feel her smile into my chest

"It's good to be back"

And something about that made my heart throb, we let go of each other after a few seconds

"Come on, lets have some tea and you can tell me all of your adventures"

She laughed and we both sat down at the table, her on my right side

It was a little bit awkward at the start, but we soon got into a groove and started to ask questions as Hatter told me all about what has been happening since I left and I told him all about the company and my trip to China.

"Fascinating" he said when I explained the type of clothing that they wore. Then she suddenly stopped, she go a bit of an embarrassed look on her face

"Hatter" she said hesitantly

"Yes"

She twisted her body slightly and got out of the chair and walked up to the bag she had dropped. She opened the bag up and took out a brown paper bag. She came back to the table. She set the bag in the middle of us and looked down

"I was in China" She explained "And I saw these and thought of you"

I reached out and opened the bag up. The first thing I noticed was the smell, the smell of exotic _TEAS!_

I felt like a little kid. I pulled out three small cardboard boxes filled with Tea.

"Thank you Alice" I smiled at her that rivaled even Chessure's biggest smile. She smiled back.

Only then did I realize something

"Oh!"

"What"

"The white queen will want to see you and everyone else as well"

"Well" she said "we better set off"

We both got up, Alice grabbed her bag and linking arms we started to walk to the White Queen's castle.

**Here is the fifth chapter. Please review and give a comment or advice.**

**-TheLiteratureFreak **


	6. Chapter 6

**O.M.G it's chapter 6!**

-Alice-

Hatter and I set of to Marmoreal, we where still linked at the arm we weren't near the forest when he said

"Here, let me carry your bag"

"Hatter I am perfectly capable to carrying my own things" he smiled but replied

"Of course you can Alice, I was not suggesting that in the slightest but it shows a woman respect and since we have a long walk ahead of us and that bag looks rather heavy…" he trailed off. There was one thing that I knew most about Hatter, He was the most stubborn person I had ever met.

Seeing the defeat in my eyes, he gleefully grabbed the bag, and as it turned out the best suggestion, at one point we where walking up a steep hill while I was puffing and panting Hatter was cheerfully whistling and walking a couple of meters in front.

"Hatter. Wait" I called, my voice felt breathless. He turned around as I tried to catch up, His eyes turned a fraction bluer as I got closer but as I did, I didn't notice a small branch right in front of my feet, and so in a true Alice fashion I tripped over a fallen branch and I hurtled towards the ground.

I let out a small cry of pain when I touched my ankle. The next second Hatter was next to me.

"Alice! Are you alright" he half way helped me up, before I was fully up I slumped back to the ground again.

"Oh dear" I said as Hatter said "Oh. My. Goodness" at the exact same time. I started to move when Hatter said

"Don't move" I froze. He kneeled next to me

"Hold on" I gently lifted my foot. I grimaced in pain; he took something out of his pocket and started to bind my foot up. When he was finished I had a blue peace of fabric covering the sprained ankle, he helped me up fully this time.

"Are you ok" I nodded.

"Are you sure" I nodded again, he pursed his lips together but didn't comment. He made me put one hand on his shoulder and he held me at the waist, he helped me hobble along and on the way he picked up my bag that he had dropped before.

We walked a long way to Marmoreal; I don't know exactly how far it was but let me tell you it was long. We walked at a leisurely pace since I could not walk properly and just enjoyed each others company, soon it was too late to walk and more we both stopped and Hatter said quietly

"We had better sleep here to night, and then we can finish walking tomorrow…the nearest place to stay is Marmoreal"

"Yes" I yawned, feeling the days walk on my feet and back "We should get some sleep" he helped my lay on the ground careful not to hurt my foot. Hatter took off his big coat and wrapped it around my shoulders, I started to object but hatter shushed me with a wave of his hand

'No arguments, we don't want you to get cold now do we"

"What about you?"

"Oh. Don't worry about me" he lay down next to me. And as much as I didn't want to admit it but he coat was so warm, and within a few minutes I was sound a sleep.

-Hatter-

I lay down next to Alice, her chest gently moving with every breath she took, she was so beautiful. She mumbled unintelligibly for a few seconds then fell back in to a peaceful sleep. I lay motionless next to her, my eyes only on her face hesitantly I lifted my hand and lightly brushed a lock of her golden hair from her face. The brief contact with her skin made my stomach curl and a tingling sensation flooded my body. I shivered, but not from the cold. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Alice…Beautiful Alice…My Alice.

The sun broke through the Mushrooms and cast an early morning glow on everything. Next to me Alice stirred from sleep and sat up. She stretched, and her back arched and her hands in the air her hair was messy from sleeping on the ground. She half turned where she was sitting.

"Morning Hatter"

We both got up and straightened our clothing and occasionally brushing a bit of dirt on the fabric, Alice had the most difficulty and I helped her out.

"Thank You" She blushed slightly.

The reaction my body had to her was astounding, I felt a pressure in my lower body and I had the pain full urge to rap my arms around her and kiss her soft lips. I shook my head trying to get improper thoughts of Alice out of my head. I smiled at her and we started to walk.

The rest of the walk was uneventful; I helped carry Alice after deciding it was to long for her to be walking the rest of the way with her foot. At first she refused so harshly it hurt my feelings she quickly apologized, but before we could get into an argument I picked her up bridal style making her squeak. She didn't talk to me the rest of the way. When we where in sight of the castle I let her down. I helped her walk the rest of the way back. After I put her down I felt the loss of her immediately.

We where met half way by Bayard and the bandersnatch

"Hello Hatter, Alice! What a nice surprise"

She laughed. Her voice was soft and light it felt like music to my ears. I grinned under my broad hat.

"Hello Bayard" she said "How is your family doing?"

"Very well thank you"

The Bandersnatch leaped up to Alice and licked her face. She laughed again, and patted him on the nose. He bent down so she could climb on to his back; I helped her on and then leaped on as well.

We reached the gates in a couple of minutes and where greeted by the queen herself

"Alice…Hatter what a pleasant surprise" she saw Alice's wrapped ankle "Oh dear, come along and I will fix your foot up Alice"

"Thank you your Majesty"

"None of that 'Majesty' business, call me Mirana"

"Thank you Mirana" I helped her off the bandersnatch. And I helped Alice up the stairs.

"I have sent for some one to make a room for you Alice, and you to Hatter if you decide to stay"

"Thank you very much Mirana"

She led us through the corridors and into a spare room.

"Put her down here" I helped her into a chair and then Mirana started to feel her ankle. After a few minutes and much wincing from Alice she said

"A mild sprain, just rest it for a couple of days and then it should be fine. Tarrant I must say you did a good job wrapping Alice's foot up"

"Thank you" I felt my cheeks warm up slightly.

-Alice-

Mirana gently prodded at a tender spot on my ankle, I hissed lightly when she touched it. She nodded her head then said

"A mild sprain, just rest it for a couple of days and then it should be fine. Tarrant I must say you did a good job wrapping Alice's foot up"

"Thank you" he said, a red tinge colored his beautiful pale face.

"I think that a few days of rest and recuperating should do the trick, no pressure on it at all and you should be fine" She smiled at me then left the room. Hatter can over and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked but smiled into his chest

"Where to Alice" Hatter asked, his lips almost touching my ear. I shivered slightly.

"I want to explore the garden" I said, my voice had a slight tremble

"As you wish" Then he whisked me out of the room and out to find the garden.

**Sorry it has been I while. Blame school and being sick. Any way this chapter is a little longer and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to all who have reviewed the story. And a special thanks to ****Niphuria, you rock.**

**-TheLiteratureFreak **


End file.
